User talk:TroopDude
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Transformers Movie Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Just to let you know - you have failed. This Wiki will soon be deleted by the Wikia staff due to it being a dupe. The images on here are from our Wiki and you also took the background from Teletraan 1 before. Well, I guess that I have nothing other to say then for you to join the other Wiki (and why won't you? Nobody will edit here because the other Wiki has been existing. Are you looking for competetion?) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) And you plagiarised as well! You can't get away with that! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to ask whether I could use the image at http://images.wikia.com/michaelbaystransformers/images/7/76/SimmonsS7badge.jpg . I know the film is copyrighted, but just wanted to make sure the snapshot of it was ok to use (if you took the snapshot)--I'm just planning to add it to the README file of a program which lets users do what they want as far as allowing other websites to ask for privileges: https://github.com/brettz9/asyouwish/ . Thanks! brettz9 (talk) 01:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Reusing content with attribution Hi TroopDude, I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support Team, and we've received complaints that there is copied content here from another wiki. I just wanted to let you know that under our copyright license, reusing content from other wikis at Wikia is allowed, but with one condition: you must attribute it properly. This means that at the bottom of any page with copied content, you need to state where you got it from, and provide a link to the source. There's an example of proper attribution available here. Please update the pages with any copied content to include attribution so that you are adhering to the Terms of Use at Wikia. If you do this properly, we will not need to close your wiki when we receive complaints. Happy editing! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC)